The present invention relates generally to corrosion resistant uranium-1 to 3 wt. % zirconium alloys and more particularly to a method for increasing the microstructure phase stability and compressive yield strength of such alloys by a thermal mechanical treating process.
Uranium metal is well known for its use in the nuclear industry and has found considerable use in other areas such as armor penetrators and ballast because of its high density. The corrosion of uranium by various gases and liquids has been a considerable drawback but this problem has been considerably eased by alloying the uranium with various metals. These alloying metals are also used to increase the strength, ductility and stability of the uranium metal in its intended application. For example, alloying uranium with zirconium has shown to provide an alloy possessing corrosion resistance and good strength and ductility properties. The addition of about 1 to 3 wt. % zirconium to uranium is typical of the zirconium additions to provide the uranium-zirconium alloy. While the mechanical properties of the uranium-zirconium alloy are satisfactory for many applications, in some instances the microstructure phase does not provide the strength and stability levels expected of the alloy due to the microstructure phase being considerably distorted during the various forging and rolling operations.